


Hope in Love

by FireWolf1



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love/Hate, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Whitestorm is underappreciated.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWolf1/pseuds/FireWolf1
Summary: She was born to change the path set out for him. Through love, pain and conflict she tries her very best to change his fate and his own destiny. But in the end, what could she do? Destiny is destiny. And destruction is laid out for every paw he presses down. The fire only presses him closer to see his dark end.Should love overcome the path of fate?
Relationships: Bluefur (Warriors)/Thrushpelt (ThunderClan), Goldenflower/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Leopardfoot/Pinestar (Warriors), Snowfur/Thistleclaw (Warriors), Tigerclaw (Warriors)/Original Character(s), Whitestorm/Willowpelt (Warriors)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. A Promising Loss

“Featherwhisker!” Leopardfoot called, Tigerkit, following right on her paws. The sun was lowering and the colours of red and orange fell on the Thunderclan camp.

The black she cat had a frantic tone in her voice and she had called for the medicine cat apprentice loudly. All clanmates around looked at her, curious and concerned. It was obvious fright lay in her green eyes and she was growing more frightful and nervous by the second. The smell of her fear was noticeable in the air.

The gray tom’s head appeared from the medicine cat apprentice den. His amber eyes alert and quickly spotted the queen. “What is it?”

“Fawnfur is kitting!” the queen called frantically. Featherwhisker’s eyes widened and he quickly disappeared into the den. Leopardfoot quickly turned and headed back into the nursery. Tigerkit sat at the entrance, confused and worried.

A white she cat, with black tips on her ears, stood up. Her blue eyes wide with worry for her friend.

“I’ll go help Featherwhisker gather the herbs!” she said. Snowfur hurried to the medicine cat den. She'd instantly grown worried hearing that her friend was going through kitting already - especially in her weak state. Her sister, Bluefur, watched as Featherwhisker emerged from the den, a leaf parcel in his mouth.

“Where’s Eagleflight?” Bluefur asked no one, where was the queen’s mate?

“He was on a hunting patrol with Patchpelt and Windflight,” Stormtail stated, sitting beside Adderfang. “Fawnfur has started kitting early”

“That isn’t a good sign,” Smallear added miserably. The senior tom's ears pricked as he heard the sound of paws coming from the little kitten - Tigerkit. The kitten was following after Leopardfoot only to be stopped by Swiftbreeze. He tilted his head, confused at what all the commotion was about.

Snowfur quickly headed for the nursery after Featherwhisker.

“Where’s the mousebrain – Goosefeather – when you need him?” Stonepelt snapped, his blue eyes staring at the medicine cat den. The medicine cat had been strange and crazy for as long as they could remember. All the cats had started recognising Featherwhisker as the medicine cat now. No one asked for Goosefeather's help now.

All attention went on the tabby kit which sat between Leopardfoot’s paws.

“What’s wrong with Fawnfur?” Tigerkit asked. His head tilted to one side again. Swiftbreeze hushed him gently, staring down at him with a soft stare.

“This may take some time for Fawnfur, dear one,” she replied. Tigerkit looked from her to the nursery, almost tempted to run inside and look. Three cats appeared from the gorse tunnel, the entrance to the camp, and Bluefur quickly stood up.

“Eagleflight, Fawnfur is having her kits now!” she exclaimed. The gray tabby’s brown eyes widened and he quickly ran for the nursery. His tail disappearing into the dark.

A screech of pain could be heard from the nursery as his tail disappeared inside. All clan cats around waited anxiously.

~*~

“Fawnfur!” Eagleflight cried as he saw his mate lying and shaking with pain.

Featherwhisker sat at her flank, giving her advice. Snowfur was at the other end, whispering reassuring words to the queen. Eagleflight hurried to his golden mate, not daring to touch her.Another screech of pain left her as she shook with agony.

Leopardfoot shuddered as she hid the scene from her two she-kits, Mistkit and Nightkit. Though, they were too weak to notice the horror.

“Is she going to be okay?” he demanded, staring with horror at how much pain she was going through. He looked over at Featherwhisker. “There’s so much blood!”

“You need to keep pushing Fawnfur!” Featherwhisker commanded, ignoring the grey tom.

“Eagleflight?” Fawnfur muttered, delight and hope in her voice. Eagleflight moved to stand beside Snowfur, who stepped back, and nuzzled her head. A spark lit up in her grass eyes.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he reassured, purring at her gently. He looked up as he heard a heavy growl come from the medicine cat.

“Most of my herbs were used on Leopardfoot!” Featherwhisker hissed with anger and quickly strode to Fawnfur, placing some sort of herb to her mouth. “Eat these, they will help”

“There are enough herbs for the kit to make it, right?” Snowfur questioned, looking frantically at the medicine cat apprentice. Worry hung in her blue eyes for one of her best friends.

Featherwhisker ignored her question and quickly said, “Massage her stomach now. She’s losing lots of blood. I need to get the kits out quickly”

“You’re going to be fine, Fawnfur,” Eagleflight whispered to his mate, trying to ignore the medicine cat apprentice’s words. Snowfur was quick to use her paws on the golden tabby’s stomach, pressing gently on her.

It felt like forever to them all.

“I see the first kit!” Featherwhisker meowed, seeing the bundle of light brown fall out of the queen. He quickly nipped at the sac and started to lick the small kit. Featherwhisker quickly saw it was a she.

His amber eyes quickly saw the next one. “The other one is coming!”

The next was a golden tom, much like his mother. Featherwhisker let out with a chilly, uneven voice, “He’s dead”

“He’s what?” Eagleflight responded loudly with shock. He shook his head, with a pained expression, and brought his face to Fawnfur’s.

“It cannot be,” Snowfur added, closing her blue eyes. Featherwhisker moved the dead kit to the side and placed the brown one beside its mother. Only then did he notice the ton of blood that covered the nursery floor.

She’s lost too much blood.

The medicine cat glanced at the queen, to see her eyes were half closed and she was breathing faintly. He lowered his head, looking like he was praying, and shut his eyes. “She’s lost too much blood. She won’t make it”

“No!” Eagleflight protested, bring his face close to Fawnfur’s. “Fawnfur! Fawnfur!”

“Watch our kit, Eagleflight,” she mumbled weakly, staring at his deep brown eyes. “And I’ll watch you”

“We were meant to become elders and watch our kit grow into a warrior together!”

"I’ll be watching you, Eagleflight,” Fawnfur cried, using the last of strength to press her nose to his. “Goodbye Eagleflight”

“Fawnfur – Fawnfur! Please, Starclan, no,” Eagleflight wailed only to turn into quiet cries as he watched her green eyes close lightly. “You can’t go, not now”

Snowfur closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head multiple times, and then quickly left without uttering a word.

“Leopardfoot,” Featherwhisker told Eagleflight, his voice full of grief and guilt. He quickly passed the alive she-kit to the mother. The gray tom quickly left the nursery afterwards, grief followed close by. 

Eagleflight pressed his muzzle to his mates neck, inhaling her sweet scent and wailed loudly, overwhelmed by grief and sorrow.

~*~

“Where are they? How is Fawnfur?” Robinwing questioned, asking for her sister. She had been nervous when she had found out that her littermate was kitting. The brown she cat stared at Snowfur.

Snowfur shook her head, a face of complete sadness, and quickly ran for the warriors den. Bluefur following. Featherwhisker appeared shortly after, sighing heavily. All cats around stared.

“How many were there?” Stormtail asked immediately, lifting his head from the blackbird he had been eating. Adderfang nodded beside him, eager to hear of the news.

“How are they?” Thrushpelt spoke up, his eyes holding a hint of concern. He had been quite friendly with both Eagleflight and Fawnfur.

“Where is Eagleflight?” Speckletail questioned, emerging from the warriors den.

“How’s Fawnfur?” Swiftbreeze said to the medicine cat apprentice. Featherwhisker looked at the black she cat, a pain deep in his amber eyes. And Swiftbreeze quickly understood what had happened to her denmate.

She closed her eyes for a moment then looked at him.

“Leopardfoot needs you, the kit is barely breathing,” Featherwhisker requested, then gazed down at the tabby kit which was walking over to stand beside her. “It’s best if you stay outside, Tigerkit”

Tigerkit pulled a face,” But I want to come too!”

“No, Tigerkit. Wait here,” Swiftbreeze replied, her voice gentle to the kit. “I’ll help all I can”

Featherwhisker quickly led the queen inside.

“You don’t think?” Stonepelt spoke up, gawking at all of his clanmates.

“Only one kit,” Stormtail grunted, shaking his head and headed for the gorse tunnel with a sigh. Adderfang, a mottled brown tom, quickly followed after him.

“Eagleflight must be devastated,” Speckletail murmured. Robinwing sat beside her, a sorrow deep in her eyes. Speckletail placed her tail comfortingly around the she cat. “It’s okay”

“Fawnfur can’t be dead,” Robinwing gasped and made her way to the warriors den, shaken from the shocking death of her sister. 

“She deserved to see her kit grow,” Thrushpelt stated voice full of misery and sadness. Goldenpaw and Lionpaw nodded in agreement. Thistlepaw had gone to the warriors den to check on Snowfur.

Tigerkit watched a wave of sadness sweep across the whole clan. What was wrong with them all?

~*~

“Eagleflight, I’m so sorry. Fawnfur was the bravest warrior I could ever have known – she would have made a great mother,” Leopardfoot told the grey tabby tom. He didn’t say anything in reply, his blank gaze held on his dead mate.

Featherwhisker politely picked up the brown she kit and placed her beside Leopardfoot. The she kit mewed quietly and was quick to bundle and suckle on her as she snuggled around Mistkit and Nightkit.

“Does she have a name?” Leopardfoot asked, wrapping a tail around them. Featherwhisker shook his head, shrugging at the same time. The father hadn’t even realised one of the kits were alive.

Leopardfoot’s green gaze fell on the golden kit which lay lifeless on the floor. She closed her eyes – remembering her other two kits which now were holding onto what little life they had. Reminding herself, she licked her two kits and stared at them with a motherly gaze that could not be broken.

Featherwhisker, too, noticed and took the lifeless kit into his mouth.

“Tigerkit will need to be back soon,” Leopardfoot exclaimed, watching the tom go.

~*~

Dawn came and the nursery had been cleared. Most clan cats had mourned the loss of Fawnfur and they had buried her.

“Eagleflight, you still have a kit to see,” Featherwhisker mewed beside the grey tom, which hadn’t left Fawnfur’s resting place after she had been buried.

“The kit’s dead, isn’t he?” Eagleflight replied miserably, his blank look staying on the brown floor. Featherwhisker shook his head, had the father not realised that there was still another kit?

“Yes, but there is still a small she kit,” the medicine cat apprentice answered. Eagleflight looked at him with surprise and quickly bounded past Featherwhisker for the nursery.

Leopardfoot’s ears pricked and her gaze fell on the father of her foster daughter. His eyes were darting, wild and panicked. He drew out breath as if he had ran across the entire forest.

“Where is she?” he demanded, and his answer came when he saw the brown kit huddled to the queen and her daughters.

“She still needs a name,” the black queen commented, licking the kit. Eagleflight was almost tempted to hiss her away from his kit. “Have you thought of anything?”

“Aspenkit, Fawnfur said if we had a girl,” Eagleflight noted, staring at the kit. A sudden look of grief washed over him. Leopardfoot gazed up at him, where was his fatherly love? “Aspenkit, she will be called Aspenkit”

And without another word, Eagleflight turned and left the nursery. A little mew came from Aspenkit and Leopardfoot licked until her little cries came no more. A fluff of dark brown climbed over the black tail.

“When she opens her eyes, she’ll be able to leave right?” Tigerkit mewed staring at Aspenkit, with a bitter look.

“No, dear, she will be staying for a while,” his mother purred at her son, who she loved dearly. Tigerkit groaned, clearly not liking the idea.

“She takes up all of the space!” he whined, giving the kit a light shove, who bumped lightly into Nightkit. Leopardfoot looked at the two with amusement.

He would learn to get along with her but it’s better if they got along at the moment.

“It’s better to be gentle dear, you will know her for nearly the rest of your life”


	2. A Complicated Start

“She still hasn’t opened her eyes,” a voice mewed – Tigerkit. Aspenkit re-framed herself from waking up and snapping at him. He has wanted to get rid of her since she was born!

“If you keep whining, she’ll never open her eyes,” another voice spoke – Leopardfoot. Aspenkit thought this was no better place and opened her eyes slowly.

“She’s opening her eyes!”

Aspenkit immediately closed her eyes.

~*~

For the next few days, Aspenkit couldn’t see very well but soon she was able to recognise the large face of Leopardfoot – a smooth black and another face of dark brown – Tigerkit. Nightkit and Mistkit were black and grey, both too tired or ill to talk to any of them.

Aspenkit wondered what was wrong with them as she lay beside them.

She would take small peeps at them now again. But today, Aspenkit decided she would surprise them.

Tigerkit’s amber eyes stared at her with curiosity, twinkling brightly at her, when she was able to completely see. He was a bit bigger than her, strangely.

“Hello dear,” Leopardfoot purred, smiling down at her. Her green orbs held the emotions of care.

“Now you can finally leave!” Tigerkit said, stubbornly. He prodded her with his tabby paw, trying to budge her. She had a look at herself – light brown, even browner on her belly with dark brown paws and a tail. Aspenkit couldn’t help but smile at how smooth it was.

Aspenkit blinked at them both and then tried to get up. Her paws stumbled and she found herself on the moss again.

“She can’t even get up!” her littermate snorted, looking smug. Aspenkit felt a wave of embarrassment. Leopardfoot let out a purr of amusement.

“All kits have trouble at their first time”

It didn’t take long for her to get on her feet. When she did, Aspenkit smiled up at her mother.

“Does she even talk?” Tigerkit questioned, eyeing her up with narrowed eyes. Leopardfoot ran her tail along Aspenkit’s back.

“No, because I was born without a tongue,” Aspenkit said sarcastically, snapping at him. Tigerkit made a noise and gave a bitter look at her. Aspenkit looked up at Leopardfoot. “Hello mother”

A surprised look soon turned into sorrow as Leopardfoot stared at Aspenkit. Tigerkit made a noise of disgust and he quickly scampered away to play with a moss ball.

As Aspenkit stared at Leopardfoot’s green eyes, she wondered what colour they were. “What colour are my eyes?”

“Blue, dear. How about you go play with Tigerkit?”

Looking over at the brown tabby kit, Aspenkit rolled her blue eyes. She wasn’t fond of him in the slightest. He seemed way too stubborn and boisterous. But what else could she do right now?

Aspenkit sighed then stumbled her way over Leopardfoot’s tail and sat down near him.

The black queen got up and headed outside, leaving her two kits which mewed without her warmth. She cooed them till them quiet and asleep again. Leopardfoot made her way out of the den.

Tigerkit stopped playing with the moss ball and glared at Aspenkit, when he noticed her staring at him. “What do you want?”

Aspenkit lifted her head away arrogantly away, her eyes closed with a look on her face. “Nothing, I want nothing to do with arrogant and stupid”

Tigerkit made another noise, disbelieving her, and walked over till his nose nearly touched hers. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why are you here?”

“Didn’t want you to seem lonely,” she shrugged, and then quickly grabbed the moss ball between his feet then started running around the nursery, playfully.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Tigerkit protested, he then started to chase her. The two chased each other around the nursery. Aspenkit squealing with joy at Tigerkit’s frustration and anger.

It wasn’t long till Tigerkit leapt and took a swipe at her hind legs. Aspenkit stumbled into a nest of moss, coughing and spitting all of it out of her mouth immediately. Her ears went back with annoyance and embarrassment as she heard Tigerkit’s mews of laughter.

“Shut up!” Aspenkit squeaked. Tigerkit looked at her smugly, amusement not leaving his amber eyes. “If you keep grinning like that, I’m going to give you your first battle scar!”

“You probably fight like a kittypet!” Tigerkit bit back. Aspenkit lifted her head again, in the same arrogant way. They were both kits anyway, it’s not like they knew any battle moves.

~*~

“I hope you two are getting along,” Leopardfoot’s voice purred. The two kits saw their mother appear from the nursery entrance. Her eyes lay on Aspenkit. “I have someone you may want to meet. It’s your father”

“Did you get anything for me?” Tigerkit asked, staring at the black she cat. The queen shook her head with a purr and started to nudge him outside. He happily started to pad outside, tail high in the air. Aspenkit blew air through her nose irritably. He's too proud of himself - what a mousebrain.

Aspenkit looked over to the Nightkit and Mistkit. They were obviously too tired to move, she supposed her father wouldn’t take long then.

In their place a gray tabby tom entered the den, with piercing forest eyes, which fell on her. Aspenkit instantly recognized the familiar scent. The scent she had been able to smell a few times when her eyes were closed.

“I know your smell,” she declared, staring at him. The tom looked slightly surprised as well as proud of his daughter but then his stare quickly turned blank.

“You look healthy,” he noted, sounding like he was talking to himself. Aspenkit narrowed her eyes.

“What’s your name?” she snapped, her ears flinging back as she waited for his answer. He blinked at her softly.

“My name is Eagleflight and I’m your father,” he answered, quietly. Aspenkit’s eyes softened, but he looked nothing like her or Tigerkit.

“Your pelt doesn’t look anything like mine”

He didn’t say anything.

And with a flick of his tail, Eagleflight left the nursery without a word. Aspenkit followed after him, blinking rapidly as the colour of white came to her vision.

“Hey wait!” Aspenkit meowed, noticing his gray tabby pelt. He was heading over to two other warriors – a blue gray tom and a sandy tom. Behind them were two other golden cats, who were smaller, both crouching and play fighting with one another.

Eagleflight either ignored her or didn’t hear her calls. “Eagleflight!”

Aspenkit ran and blocked his path, staring at him with fierce sky eyes. “You’re not even going to have a real conversation with me?”

She noticed the flash of displeasure and anger. Aspenkit suddenly felt very afraid of him.

“How can I talk to the one who killed Fawnfur? You killed your own mother?” he hissed, silently in a harsh manner. “You killed her”

“What do you mean? I only saw Leopardfoot a-“

“Leopardfoot isn’t your mother!” Eagleflight snapped. Aspenkit’s eyes widened with fear when she saw him unsheathe his claws. “Your mother is dead! You killed her!”

Eagleflight was hissing loudly at her now, his face getting closer to her smaller one. His wood eyes showed rage, fury and most of all agony.

“Eagleflight! How can you speak to your own kin like that?” a voice called from behind Aspenkit. A blue and gray she cat appeared, much like the tom from earlier. “She has done nothing wrong. Fawnfur lost too much blood; you can’t blame her for that”

“Bluefur, she killed Fawnfur,” Eagleflight said, his voice cracking with pain and heartbreak. His eyes fell on Aspenkit in no longer anger but betrayal. Aspenkit shook with guilt as Eagleflight turned.

“Cats die, Eagleflight”

A golden tabby with the brightest yellow eyes appeared beside Bluefur, from what Aspenkit had gathered. “Eagleflight, you can accompany us on the patrol”

Eagleflight looked at the tom and nodded, ashamed from his outburst. The golden tabby had clearly seen what happened. “Yes Sunfall”

Aspenkit’s eyes met Bluefur’s blue ones and Aspenkit saw the sympathetic look she gave her, then Bluefur went bounding off. Aspenkit then looked at Sunfall.

“Hello, you must be Aspenkit,” he greeted, smiling softly down to her. His golden pelt glowed in the sunlight. “I’m Sunfall, the clan deputy”

"Leopardfoot and Tigerkit often talked about you. You really are the colour of the sun,” Aspenkit replied, remembering a few conversations her denmates had. She couldn’t help but look around the clearing for the two.

She quickly saw the fluff of brown talking to a gray tom with amber eyes, who looked ruffled speaking with him. Almost like she was asking for permission to leave, Aspenkit glanced over at Sunfall.

“Go ahead. Tigerkit has been bored,” he declared. The brown kit went running off, wrinkling her nose at the thought of playing with Tigerkit. She despised him. Aspenkit suddenly wondered if he knew she wasn’t his sister.

But he could show her around even if she did despise him.

“So you’re a medicine cat?” Tigerkit questioned, he didn’t bother to wait for an answer. “Sounds boring to me, I don’t get how you can deal with it, Featherwhisker”

“There’s a lot to do as a medicine cat”

Aspenkit quickly dropped into a crouch like she had seen the other two before. She tried to remember what they looked like. She tried to be light and stealthy, keeping low and all strength in her legs, not her feet.

When she was a leap away, Aspenkit used all power in her hind legs and she saw Tigerkit spin around, shocked. The two bundles of fur went rolling around in the dry ground, gusts of sand flying around.

Aspenkit had gotten Tigerkit pinned down, a grin of triumph appeared on her face. “Who’s the better fighter now, huh?”

Tigerkit gritted his teeth in a frown, seeing her grin, and he quickly threw her off. Aspenkit lifted her paws up when Tigerkit leapt back onto her, taking her scruff into his mouth.

Tigerkit was bigger and heavier than Aspenkit, so when he had Aspenkit pinned on her belly, she wasn’t able to move. He had the smuggest smirk she had ever seen on his face. “The better fighter will always be me”

“Get off me, you big furball!”

“Told you, you fought like a kittypet!” Tigerkit huffed, a mew of laughter coming out of his mouth. He hopped off her, still smirking smugly at her. She felt her eyes narrow but she couldn’t help but ask.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

"Why do you care?”

“I don’t! But every warrior should care about a clanmate,” Aspenkit spoke proudly, closing her eyes as she lifted her head, almost royally. She could feel Tigerkit’s amber glare on her.

“We’ll make fine warriors of you two yet!” a meow said. The two kits looked to see a cream coloured tom sitting by Featherwhisker, his eyes coloured the colour of the forest. “Don’t you agree Featherwhisker?”

“Yes, but they still have lots to learn,” Featherwhisker responded, whiskers twitching with amusement.

“Who are you?” Tigerkit questioned the tom. The warrior looked at the kit, grinning brightly at him. Aspenkit licked her ruffled chest, seeing all of the dust that covered them both.

“I’m Thrushpelt,” he replied answered, gently. Aspenkit inspected him and saw how gentle his look was and how his gaze would often flicker behind them.

"I heard you and Bluefur are mates," Tigerkit said, smugly as if he was mocking the young warrior. Aspenkit glared at him - that wasn't any of his business!

Thrushpelt thought similarly. The tips of his ears grew into a colour of a bright pink and Tigerkit only smirked in amusement. He remarked defensively, "Where did you hear that?"

"Well -"

"Tigerkit, why are you always getting into business that you shouldn't?" 

"I do not get into business I shouldn't be getting into!" he snapped, the tabby kit huffed at her, "People should just learn to keep their mouths shut is all" 

“I’m going to check on Goosefeather, you three have fun,” Featherwhisker piped up, standing up and heading inside a den. Tigerkit stood up, crouching down, his tail shaking in the air and his kitten claws unsheathed.

“I’m going to be the best warrior Thunderclan has ever seen!”

“I can’t wait to see their scared faces,” Aspenkit said sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes. Tigerkit turned, glaring at her.

“You wouldn’t be any use in a battle anyway!” he argued childishly.

“Says you, you have a brain the size of a berry!”

“And you will still fight like a kittypet!”

“Mouse-brain!”

“Mouse-dung!”

“Flea-brain!”

“Fox-dung!”

The two were both aware that they had caught most of the clan’s attention. Thrushpelt was watching the two with an amused look – not taking them seriously at all.

“Fish fur!”

“I’m not even a Riverclan cat!”

“You still look like a fish out of water!”

Tigerkit flashed a glare of anger and Aspenkit happily returned it. Her hatred for Tigerkit was growing quickly. Aspenkit mewed with surprise when Leopardfoot’s face appeared in front of her.

“I can’t leave you two alone, can I?” she sighed, licking the dust away from Tigerkit’s fur. A passing gray tom with small ears grunted.

“That’s what happens when kits are left alone. I’m surprised they didn’t end up in a petty squabble,” he snorted, heading to the warriors den.

“It’s her fault! If she wasn’t born, she wouldn’t be in our nest and Fawnfur would still be alive!” Tigerkit snapped, his fur had fluffed up with anger. A look of betrayal fell onto Aspenkit’s deep blue orbs and she hissed at him.

“Tigerkit!” Leopardfoot meowed at her kit, but Aspenkit could see in her green eyes that her foster mother agreed with him. Shaking her head, Aspenkit ran for the nursery, sliding through the entrance.

As she entered, she still could see the two balls of black and grey fluff. Still here, when will they be able to run and talk like Tigerkit? Aspenkit would like his two sisters to talk to her instead of him.

Lying down, Aspenkit tucked her tail close to her and tried to be as small as possible. First good impression that was...

“Aspenkit?” a voice called and she immediately recognised it was Thrushpelt. She heard his paws beside her and his sandy slender tail had wrapped around her. “I hope you aren’t blaming yourself for your mother’s death”

“I know I shouldn’t feel sorry for myself but why am I getting blamed? I never knew her. I didn’t- I didn’t mean for her to die,” Aspenkit whispered, closing her eyes. She felt the warm tongue of Thrushpelt’s go over her forehead.

“Cats die in many ways. Don’t blame yourself; I’m sure Fawnfur would have been happy to have you even if she died. She’ll always be watching from Starclan,” he spoke softly, and for a moment, Aspenkit wished he was her father.

“What was my mother like?” she asked. “What was my father like with her before?”

“Your mother was a great hunter, soft heart but she came up with great jokes. Her brown fur melted perfectly in the autumn leaves. Some might say she was the best hunter,” Thrushpelt purred, staring down at her with soft green eyes, "Your father loved her very much. A few sunrises have passed and he still mourns her. He will probably mourn her for the rest of his life. Don’t worry he’ll grow to care for you in time”

Aspenkit nodded, trying to imagine her mother. Aspenkit didn’t know her at all, she never would get to know what motherly love would be properly, but she would feel guilty and try to think what they could have had.

“No one blames you, Aspenkit, and I’m sure Tigerkit didn’t mean what he said,” Thrushpelt added, standing up. Giving her one last lick, he headed for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspenkit belongs to me :)


	3. A Hate Between Two

Aspenkit wasn’t sure if she forgave Tigerkit for what he said but she had been able to sleep with him and Leopardfoot overnight – she had slept as far as she could from them all.

As she lay quietly, she felt herself shiver as she curled her own tail around her brown body. She couldn’t close her eyes, too uncomfortable to. Her breath was deep and ragged, noticeably panicked.

“Aspenkit, dear, can’t you sleep?” Leopardfoot’s spoke and Aspenkit felt her foster mothers nose press against her flank ; she stiffened.

“Yeah, can’t you keep it down? I can’t sleep,” Tigerkit added: his voice tired and harsh. Despite those two being awake, Mistkit and Nightkit were soundly asleep.

“I’m sorry,” she answered, looking directly at Leopardfoot. “I just – can’t sleep”

“Well try to, dear. It’s nearly dawn and you still haven’t got any sleep,” Leopardfoot purred, and placed her head down and snuggled into the nest. Aspenkit sighed and curled tighter than ever.

Aspenkit wasn’t also sure if she should speak to her father – Eagleflight – again. He ignored her if they passed and if they ever did make eye contact, Aspenkit would notice the look of betrayal.

The silence didn’t last long.

“She won’t wake up! She won’t wake up!”

“What was that?” Tigerkit said, panicked as he quickly got to his feet as they all heard the call. Leopardfoot climbed to her feet and pushed the two moving kits back with her paw.

“That was Poppydawn,” she said, sounding like she was saying that to herself. She then looked at them with her green eyes. “Stay here, and I mean it”

As the black tip of the she cat left the nursery, Aspenkit felt her ears twitch at his voice which broke the silence.

“What do you think has happened?” he asked, breaking his gaze from the entrance to her. She looked at him and she thought she saw worry and panic in his amber eyes. Aspenkit shook her head.

“I have no idea, but from that wail, I don’t think it’s anything good,” Aspenkit felt her eyes drop to the ground then to the entrance and she felt her silky kitten fur bunch up with worry.

“We should go look,” Tigerkit piped up.

"But Leopardfoot said-“

Tigerkit barked a squeaky laugh. “Who cares? You’re worried, we should check. Isn’t worrying for clanmates what makes a warrior?”

Aspenkit felt herself scowl as he used her own words. He smirked, her scowl of annoyance must have been noticeable. “Fine, but we’re not staying out there”

“Whatever,” he huffed and headed for the entrance, Aspenkit on his paws.

“But what about Nightkit and Mistkit?”

“They’ll be fine”

Aspenkit sent a worried glance before sighing and heading off after him. The half light caught her eyes as she left the nursery and followed Tigerkit to the edge of the clearing.

A large bunch of cats were crowded together, facing all in one direction at a certain den. Tigerkit sat down and Aspenkit went to his side, her silky fur brushing along his fluffy pelt. The golden haired tom with blazing golden eyes strode to them, Sunfall if Aspenkit recalled. “Hey there! Are you Tigerkit?”

Tigerkit wasn’t looking at him and was staring straight at the gathering of cats. “What’s going on?”

Aspenkit scowled at his rudeness and answered Sunfall; giving Tigerkit a light shove. “Yes, this is Tigerkit!”

“Sweetpaw’s dead,” Sunfall told them, his voice low and serious. Aspenkit blinked up at the clan deputy. She hadn’t met many of the clanmates yet, she felt guilty she had not met Sweetpaw.

“How did she die?” Aspenkit questioned, flickering her ear with curiosity. Sunfall looked at her.

“She was sick and didn’t seem to be getting better,” Sunfall answered, then looking at Tigerkit who asked another question.

“Was she a warrior?” he questioned. Aspenkit rolled her blue eyes, putting a scowl on her face.

“They hadn’t got their warrior name yet, silly, so of course not,” she huffed and he glowered at her. Aspenkit looked up at Sunfall again. “She’ll get her warrior name though, won’t she? Wouldn’t that be respectful?”

Before Sunfall could reply, a she-cat’s voice called out,” Tigerkit! Aspenkit! What are you doing out here?”

“I wanted to know why everyone was awake,” Tigerkit answered, and then spoke in a mocking voice. “Aspenkit was worried”

Aspenkit sent a glare at his usual smug look. Swiftbreeze, a white cat with brown spots, headed over to them and gave Tigerkit a firm lick to the head.

“I can see you’re going to be inquisitive one,” she said, then gave a glance to Sunfall. “He was the weakest of the litter and now he’s the strongest”

“I was never the weakest!” Tigerkit protested and Aspenkit couldn’t help but roll her eyes, a disbelieving look on her face. Tigerkit had noticed it, “Hey! Don’t make that look, you know it’s not true”

“Oh please,” Aspenkit squeaked, shoving a paw into Tigerkit’s brown face. He made a noise in protest and she couldn’t help but laugh. Swiftbreeze laughed from above them.

Aspenkit watched as she scooped up Tigerkit by the scruff and headed for the nursery. Swiftbreeze turned and with Tigerkit still in her mouth, she muffled, “Come along Aspenkit”

Aspenkit shook her head politely then asked, “May I go and see Thrushpelt? I would like to talk to him”

Swiftbreeze looked at her hesitantly and then nodded. “You can find him in the warriors den”

A look of bafflement fell on Tigerkit’s face as Swiftbreeze turned around. Aspenkit couldn’t help but point her tongue out at him before he could no longer see her.

Aspenkit made her way over to the warriors den, a bush that sat beside the nursery and Sunfall watched her go before sighing and heading back to the crowd. Tigerkit had glumly showed her around the place as to Aspenkit’s dislike but she didn’t know anyone at the time except for Tigerkit and Leopardfoot – and Leopardfoot was always busy.

As she made her way to the entrance, she peered inside into the darkness. A pair of blue eyes stared up at her and a white she cat with black tips for ears emerged from the den. “Hello there! Are you Aspenkit?”

“Yes, um, is Thrushpelt in there?”

A look of surprise fell on Snowfur’s face. “You don’t want to see Eagleflight? He’s in there too,” she asked but then remembered what her sister had said about the father and daughters situation. “Yes, I’ll get Thrushpelt right now”

Aspenkit smiled up at her and she quickly disappeared into the den. Not long after, the cream coloured tom yawning as he emerged from the den. She was surprised to see he was not amongst his fellow warriors.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up,” she apologised and he looked quite stunned for a moment and then laughed.

As soon as he had stopped laughing, he said, “No, it's fine, Poppydawn had woken the entire camp”

Aspenkit glanced over to the crowd of cats though it had grown smaller from the last time she had looked at it. “Was Sweetpaw a good apprentice?”

“I didn’t know her well...but I’m sure she worked hard and was devoted entirely to the clan,” he replied. A solemn look flashed over his green eyes for a moment before he gave her a grin and continued, “That shouldn’t matter to you. What did you need me for?”

“I just wanted to ask,” she paused and glanced away for a quick moment, “Do you think my father will forgive me?”

Thrushpelt's ear twitched as he took in her question, his look becoming serious and he answered slowly, “I do not know. I’m no medicine cat but if you ever need me I’ll be here to guide you”

“I – thank you, Thrushpelt,” Aspenkit replied and bowed her head respectfully. “I must get back to the nursery”

“That you should. Swiftbreeze seems to be waiting for you”

Aspenkit turned and saw the queen sitting at the entrance of the den, her gaze rested on her. She wasted no time and bounded over to the nursery, careful to avoid any collisions with her clanmates along the way.

She came to a stop at the queen’s feet.

“What did you and Thrushpelt talk about?” the she-cat asked. Aspenkit shrugged, giving a mischievous smile.

“Oh things,” she purred and Swiftbreeze rolled her eyes with a short laugh and ushered her inside.

“Tigerkit won’t stop asking about where you are and forced me to fetch you,” Swiftbreeze purred with amusement as the warming smell of moss hit Aspenkit. Aspenkit didn’t question, he would mostly be complaining about her.

The little tom wasn’t up to much, just sitting proudly by his sisters, who were snuggled in the nest, and his gaze met Aspenkit’s as if he’d been expecting her.

“Oh look who’s back,” he snorted, his amber eyes caught her in a mocking stare. Aspenkit made a noise of disinterest and made her way to the other kittens.

“Are they getting any better?” Aspenkit asked, staring at Mistkit and Nightkit. The two seemed to be breathing quite faintly and her ear twitched with concern. Tigerkit came up beside her and she felt Swiftbreeze’s presence behind her.

"They will be fine, there is no need to worry,” the queen comforted and nuzzled her in hopes to reassure her.

“I do hope they get better,” Aspenkit sighed and hopped into the nest. Her foster mothers scent was overwhelming and she turned to head for the furthest part in the nest.

A huff left her little pink mouth as she felt Tigerkit shuffle in beside her. Swiftbreeze had made her exit it seemed.

She looked at him in question as he turned away from her although his fur lay flat against hers as he flooded her with warmth.

“Tigerkit?”

“You speak too much, you know that?”

"Why-"

"When we all become apprentices, you're not going to fall to some illness," he snapped at her and Aspenkit felt her ears rear back with shock for a moment before eyeing him up angrily. Tigerkit turned to her, his amber eyes sharp and stern. "If you really want to be a good warrior like I will be, then you won't fall to an illness like Sweetpaw"

"I'm not going to fall over anything. None of us will," she retorted, glancing over to her foster sisters. Tigerkit huffed with her answer and turned so his back faced her. She watched him curl up and frowned at his reply.

"I'll remember that," he muttered snarly. Aspenkit shook her head and with a sigh, closed her eyes in hopes to get some good rest.

~*~

"Tigerkit? Aspenkit? Are you both in here?" Leopardfoot's voice called and Aspenkit rose her head tiredly to her voice, yawning as she did so. It didn't go unnoticed at how frantic and panicked her foster mother sounded. Tigerkit had shuffled beside her and before Aspenkit knew it, she had a face full of moss as he hopped out of the nest.

"Hey!" she barked out, shaking off all the moss. Tigerkit let out an amused laugh at her complaints as she got to her paws ready to pounce but she halted as the black queen grew closer.

"Oh thank Starclan you're both here!"

"What's wrong?" Aspenkit questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Tigerkit seemed to follow her thoughts as he looked up to his mother, awaiting an answer.

"We're being attacked by Riverclan. I want you both to stay in the nursery," the queen explained and Aspenkit noticed the way Tigerkit's amber eyes widened with excitement. She already knew what he was thinking, as did Leopardfoot, "This is precisely aimed at you, Tigerkit"

He groaned, "Fine, I'll stay but only if Aspenkit doesn't go anywhere either. We wouldn't want the clan to be embarrassed"

Aspenkit's ears flickered back by the insult and she snarled, as best as she could as a kit," You're a kit just like me! Don't think you're any better!"

Their eyes narrowed to each other but she knew he was much bigger and probably much stronger than she was, only because he was born before her. Aspenkit had no doubt that he would be a strong warrior, hopefully an honourable one. 

"Let us rest now, little ones. I will stay awake and watch over you," Leopardfoot said in hopes to break the hateful gaze between the two kits. It was not good they were showing such a hatred between each other. Aspenkit shook her head and wandered away from the two, hopping out of the nest where the she-kits lay and snuggled into some moss far from them.


	4. Goodbye to One

"They're back," Leopardfoot spoke, lifting herself up from the nest. Aspenkit watched as the queen's ears twitched, listening to the commotion outside. Her own twitched too at the sound of cats mewing and talking with one another. She was surprised that Tigerkit had yet anything to say, so she spoke first.

"Do you think they won?" Aspenkit questioned, sitting up straightly - her scent full of panic. Tigerkit easily smelt it, lying right next to her. She felt him frown.

"If they had lost then they wouldn't be back, would they?" he snapped, a sarcastic tone in his purr. Aspenkit glanced over to him directly, narrowing her blue eyes at him.

"You're not allowed to kill cats unless you have to, you should know that," she countered, then turned her attention back to the nursery entrance, wondering what they were all talking about. She could feel Tigerkit's amber gaze penetrating her fur, Aspenkit shivered lightly at the feeling.

She knew Tigerkit would have argued, knowing his attitude towards her, but Leopardfoot spoke up before he could, "Let's go see what the commotion is about"

With a flick of her tail, a motion for them to follow, Leopardfoot led them out of the nursery. Aspenkit looked back at the nest in almost bafflement to see both Tigerkit's sisters following too - they could barely stand!

Leopardfoot noticed too, and went back to usher them, encouraging them. It wasn't like Aspenkit could have a say in anything, they weren't her sisters or related to her at all and their mothers nor brother seemed to be bothered much the two were moving. Perhaps, it was a sign they were getting stronger. 

Aspenkit followed Tigerkit out, the sound of cats quarrelling getting louder.

~*~

"Cats of Thunderclan," Pinestar's voice could be heard, Tigerkit's father. Thrushpelt had pointed him out to her once when they had been talking at one point, although it was a brief moment. After that, she didn't see much of him. He continued, gazing down from Highrock, "I can no longer be your leader. From now on, I will leave the Clan and live with housefolk in Twolegplace"

The crowd of cats tensed up at the sudden news, pelts bristled with anger and the atmosphere tightened. Aspenkit felt her own fur spring up, she turned her head to look at Tigerkit, "Twolegplace? Is that where the kittypets live?"

Tigerkit didn't answer, ignoring her most likely. From the side, Aspenkit couldn't tell what the expression on his face was. Was he bright enough to care his father was leaving?

Leopardfoot seemed to care, her pelt had bristled and her claws had unsheathed to dig into the earth - betrayal or anger? Aspenkit couldn't tell. Nightkit and Mistkit seemed to be too tired to care, from what Aspenkit could tell.

Stormtail was the first to bark his anger, Bluefur's father. Adderfang seemed to same the rage as his fellow warrior clanmate. The words Stormtail used made Aspenkit bristle, "You're going to be a kittypet?"

Sunfall spoke this time, much calmer but the look of betrayal and disbelief wasn't hid across his golden face. He questioned Pinestar, "Why?"

Aspenkit noticed the body of Sweetpaw still lay in the clearing, Poppydawn, her sister, spoke up, rather distraught from all the dramatic events, "How could you?"

From the Highrock, Pinestar bowed his head, "I have been honoured to serve you this long. The rest of my life will be spent as a kittypet, where I have no battles to fight, no lives depending on me for food and safety"

"Coward," Adderfang meowed, his ears fell flat - angry and vexed. Aspenkit looked around for her father or perhaps, even, Thrushpelt. She wondered where they stood on all this.

She spotted the grey tabby, her father, sitting at the far back of the crowd, far from it, observing everything. Eagleflight's eyes were narrowed, eyes of a hawk, and he kept a straight posture - was he angry? 

Aspenkit moved, heading towards him, feeling Tigerkit and Leopardfoot glance over to her as she made her way. She grew irritated - she wasn't theirs.

The twitching of his left ear showed he sensed her moving over to him, his broad orange eyes flickered over to her - acknowledging his daughter for a moment. He questioned, quietly and lowly, "What do you think of it all?"

"I - I don't know," Aspenkit stuttered, uneasiness filling her as she spoke to her father. They barely spoke, he seemed to avoid her most of the time. Her ears felt hot and she blamed herself for suddenly sounding like she was lost. She continued, gathering herself, "If he was a good leader, I would like to think everyone will miss him"

Eagleflight turned his head to look down on her, his face was far too blank for her to read but Aspenkit thought for a moment she saw a flicker in his orange orbs. He answered, "That's very generous of you"

They turned back their attention to the Thunderclan leader, "I have given eight lives to Thunderclan - each of them willingly. But I am not ready to risk my ninth"

One of the elders, Weedwhisker, spoke up from the nettle patch, "What could be more honourable than to die for your Clan?"

Poppydawn added, obviously still mourning, as she brushed her tail along Sweetpaw, "You would live among Starclan. And share tongues with clanmates you have lost"

A sigh left the leader, "I am doing this for Thunderclan, I promise"

Stormtail, still angry, growled back with anger. He was obviously fuming since he was repeatedly showing hate towards the leader who was stepping down, "You're doing it for you"

A golden tom stepped forward. If Aspenkit remembered correctly, it was one of the apprentices by the name of Lionpaw. She had seen him training with his sister, Goldenpaw. His paws shook with what seemed to be nervousness but Aspenkit definitely sensed a bravery within the apprentice, "Do we really want a leader who no longer wishes to lead?"

The clan broke the silence and began to speak among themselves. She heard Eagleflight's tail move and she looked up to see if he had reacted in any way. No reaction, his eyes still remained narrowed however. Aspenkit knew now that he would be a hard father to read.

The movement of Pinestar on the Highrock quieted them down, he moved to the side and Aspenkit thought he was going to hop off for one moment, "Sunfall will lead you well, and Starclan will understand"

"The other clans might not," Sunfall replied, warning the tom, "You won't be able to come back to the forest, you know"

Pinestar seemed quite amused by his deputy's reply, "Oh, I can imagine the names they'll call me. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the leaders suggests an addition to the warrior code, that all true warriors scorn the easy life of a kittypet. But you'll make Thunderclan as strong as it ever was, Sunfall. My last act as leader is to entrust my clan to you, and I do so with confidence"

Sunfall bowed his head, "I am honored, Pinestar. I promise I will do my best"

Pinestar leapt off the rock, eyeing his clan once more. The words of many could be heard, showing their sorrow to see their former leader leave. Aspenkit had no say, she didn't know the leader well. Sunfall made his way to Pinestar, pressing his tail against his flank, "You have led us well, Pinestar"

We will miss you," Larksong said, sorrow in her voice and eyes.

White-eye, a one eyed warrior, added as well, "Sunfall will make a good leader"

The sound of the clan could be heard as they all agreed with White-eye, obviously Sunfall had been a good deputy. Aspenkit felt herself fill with pride at the noise. Although, the silence from Stormtail and Adderfang was cold. Aspenkit also noticed Eagleflight kept a silence with him, so he shared their opinions?

She spoke, hesitantly, "Do you think Sunfall will be a good leader?"

"He certainly has potential," the sound in his voice showed he quite clearly thought largely of the golden tom. That was something good that Aspenkit liked to acknowledge. He wasn't as cold as he seemed. Eagleflight added, lightly, "You're far too young to be seeing all of this"

Was he mocking her or was he concerned?

Aspenkit opened her mouth to reply but the warrior had already gone to speak some of his fellow clanmates, Robinwing and Fuzzyfur? She wasn't sure on everyone's names yet.

The meow of her foster mother's voice drew her attention back to the leader, "They'll be fine with you, Leopardfoot. I'm not a father they could be proud of, but I will always be proud of them. Especially, you little warrior," Pinestar spoke, then bent down to touch his muzzle to Tigerkit's ears.

Aspenkit suddenly felt irritated once again as she saw the dark tabby kit pouncing on the former leaders' tail. Did he not care at all that his father was leaving the clan forever?

"Be strong, my precious son", Pinestar muttered to Tigerkit, "Serve your clan well"

Then he gave the clan a nod, padded into the gorse tunnel softly and then he was gone. Aspenkit kept a gaze on the gorse tunnel as if he was suddenly going to return again but nothing. The Thunderclan leader was gone.

The clan immediately came to life and began to mew loudly among themselves. Aspenkit, not wanting to stay any longer, went back to the nursery in hope for some peace.

~*~

When Aspenkit stepped into the nursery, she was rather surprised to see Tigerkit sitting in bundles of moss. His sisters lay quietly in the nest and Leopardfoot was nowhere to be seen. She was also surprised to see him not playing with a moss ball after his display earlier. Her face frowned with annoyance.

Making her way closer, the kit was surprised to see his ears lay flat and his tail had wrapped tightly around himself. His posture made her concerned.

"Tigerkit?" she asked, lightly. Aspenkit would never admit that worry edged her for Tigerkit as she eyed him. The dark tabby tom spun his head quickly, eyes widened - obviously not heard her enter. Aspenkit would have laughed if she wasn't so unsettled, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped, harshly, turning his head after seeing that it was only her that had come in. Aspenkit sighed, moving forward and sat beside him, feeling his long fur bunch up as she rubbed alongside him.

"Do I really need to tell you again?" she purred, humour hinted in her voice. He never laughed at her jokes, usually he would snap back at her but he didn't seem to. Aspenkit looked him up and down, his fur bristled and his ears still flat. She murmured, softly, "Is this about Pinestar?"

His father leaving...

"Why would it be?" he growled, his claws unsheathed and dug into the nursery floor. Aspenkit flinched, noticing how unusually long they were. Tigerkit turned directly to her, "I don't care that he's gone. He wasn't a great leader anyway"

Aspenkit kept her cool, her eyes flickered as she scanned his face. And for once, since she had opened her eyes, she saw a hint of sorrow and betrayal in his amber eyes. Suddenly, her irritation had left and was only replaced by sympathy. 

"I'm sorry," she spoke, hoping it would calm him as well as console him. She had never noticed how brightened his amber orbs were till now, quite frightening eyes.

He kept a stern glare on her till he turned to the side again and from what she saw, Aspenkit caught the sight of his face falling. 


	5. Making Up Mistakes

Both the medicine cat apprentice and new Thunderclan leader had left for Moonstone. Sunfall was to receive his nine lives from Starclan and if they were generous, as they should be, he would come back as 'Sunstar'. It was only the elders that spoke about Pinestar now, not many seemed to be rather interested in their former leader who had turned to the kittypet life.

Aspenkit's ear twitched as she gazed at the spot where Sweetpaw's body had previously been. It seemed like Thistleclaw, Rosepaw and Poppydawn had been grieving all night as they slept in their dens. Apparently, from what Aspenkit had heard from Stormtail and Adderfang, that Thistleclaw had buried Sweetpaw by himself.

Aspenkit felt rather guilty that she hadn't met Sweetpaw herself before she died to her illness. Her eyes flew over to the dark tabby kit and the sound of his annoying mews - Tigerkit. He was running around the clearing; Leopardfoot not far behind him. 

Her thoughts remembered what he had told her, '"If you really want to be a good warrior like I will be, then you won't fall to an illness like Sweetpaw"'. Aspenkit was going to prove that she was going to be a good warrior.

His head turned and his gaze fell on her, who sat to the side of the clearing near the elders den, a rather cold look upon his face as if he were telling her something. Aspenkit was no mind reader though and could only guess. He broke the glare, going back to playing with a vole from the fresh kill pile.

"What are you thinking about?" the voice of her father snapped her out of thoughts and she quickly looked over her shoulder to see Eagleflight padding over to her from the elders den. Aspenkit looked away as she saw him lying down beside her, stretching his paws and digging his claws into the dirt.

"I - I was just, well, thinking about Sweetpaw," she stated quietly, her ears flattening as if she were ashamed of bringing up such a dire topic. She looked back to the grey tabby tom to see his ears had perked up with interest.

"A rather...upsetting thing to be thinking about, don't you think?" Eagleflight said. Aspenkit had come to realise his voice was naturally low and mostly kept at that low pitch, "What makes you think of her?"

"Just something some cat said to me," Aspenkit muttered, unconsciously bringing her small tail to wrap around her small body. Her eyes, out of natural instinct, moved over to Tigerkit. 

Eagleflight must have noticed where her gaze had fallen as he spoke up, "I've seen the way he looks at you"

A bitter laugh left Aspenkit's small pink mouth, "With undying hatred and a sense of loathing that gives you the feeling that he'll skin me alive? Yeah, don't worry, I've seen it too"

The glare quickly left her face as she realised how disrespectful she had been. A rough, quiet chuckle came from Eagleflight and he quickly added, "Yes, well, there is that too, I suppose. If I had known my kit was talking such horrendous talk, I would have spoke to her sooner about the words she used"

"I'm only speaking the truth!" Aspenkit countered and quickly flattened her ears as Smallear passed them, giving them a rather disapproving look. Aspenkit could only give an apologising look, as the grey warrior left to go into the elders den. Her eyes fell onto Eagleflight who gave her a rather amused look, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't mind Smallear, he has always been grumpy," Eagleflight whispered, his ears flying back with surprise as the old warrior's voice could be heard from the den. His face had froze as if he had been caught stealing some fresh kill.

"I may have small ears but I can certainly hear you, Eagleflight!" he growled and Aspenkit could only let out a mew of laughter as she saw Smallear's head poke out for a brief moment. Eagleflight couldn't help but chuckle alongside Aspenkit.

Eagleflight leaned forward and Aspenkit hunched over to hear what he had whisper to her, her ears perking forward to hear what he had to say.

"I'll be sure to teach you how to put ants in his nest when you're an apprentice," Eagleflight stated in a quiet voice, a smirk playing along his mouth as he glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening. Leaning back, he continued the previous conversation as if nothing happened, although it didn't stop the smirk from leaving Aspenkit's face.

However, when he began to speak, the smirk fell from her face as she realised how serious this conversation had suddenly become, "I would like to apologise to you, kit. When I first spoke to you, I was callous and far too harsh"

Eagleflight paused, breaking his gaze with her for a moment, shame falling across his face as he continued, "I spoke to Bluefur and Thrushpelt. They - were right, I should have not said those things to you. It wasn't your fault that Fawnfur - your mother died"

"It's quite alright," Aspenkit said, the tips of her ears growing red with embarrassment, but she was happy - happy her father was giving her a chance or was it the other way around? Was she the one giving him a chance?

"You'll grow to be a great warrior, I already can see that," he stated, a brief smile falling across his grey face for a moment and Aspenkit felt her chest swell with pride. He then, quickly, added, "You should go meet some of your clanmates. I need to speak to Adderfang about hunting for the day since Sunfall has gone to the Moonstone"

"Thank you, Eagleflight," she said and bowed her head respectfully. She felt the soft, warm lick of her fathers' tongue on her forehead and the smell of mint leaves swell in her nose. Aspenkit suddenly felt warm and a smile fell on her face. She watched as her father stood up and made his way to the dark brown warrior, Adderfang.

Aspenkit felt a chill up her spine as she looked around the camp; finding Tigerkit's amber gaze resting on her. His eyes flashed and Aspenkit saw jealousy hidden within them. Her heart sank with an unsettling feeling.

Was he jealous that she had made up with father as his had just left?


	6. Hello to Another

"Thrushpelt, are you hoping for an apprentice soon?" Aspenkit questioned, tilting her head to the side as she stared up at the sand-coloured tom. His green eyes widened with surprise at the sudden question. He was saved by the energetic laugh of Robinwing, a small brown cat with a ginger patch on her chest.

"We like to not tell the kits who their mentors will be," the she-cat meowed with amusement, her amber eyes shone brightly and Aspenkit huffed, licking her paw.

"It's not as if we know ourselves, Robinwing. The leader will be the one to choose," Thrushpelt responded, the bafflement had left his face, he added on lightly and a hint of envy, "Besides, you two have already had apprentices"

Fuzzypelt, Robinwing's mate, a tom with a big pelt of spiky black fur, spoke up, "You'll get your own apprentice soon enough, I'm sure. We all had to wait our turn at some point"

"Just be patient, Thrushpelt. Sunfall will give you an apprentice"

Switching the conversation, Aspenkit interrupted with a pink in her ears, "Shouldn't we, um, be calling him Sunstar now? Since he's now leader?"

The three warriors looked at each other almost as they were questioning that themselves but it was Fuzzypelt who ended up answering with almost an unsure tone, "He hasn't received his nine lives from Starclan yet. He has to be accepted by Starclan before he can be accepted as clan leader"

"Let's leave it now, Fuzzypelt. Let's let the kit play," Robinwing said, glancing from Fuzzypelt to Aspenkit, a playful smile on her face. Aspenkit flattened her ears with annoyance - she had to learn warrior things at some point.

"But I like to hear about how the clans work and the warrior code!" the kit whined, getting to her feet. A laugh came from Fuzzypelt as she spoke and Aspenkit felt her ears go pink with embarrassment. Was that so wrong?

"As much as we like to talk to you, Aspenkit, we have our own warrior duties to do," Robinwing purred, watching as Fuzzypelt stood up and with a flick of his tail, made his way to the centre of the clearing, looking back at Robinwing. Aspenkit watched as the she-cat got up and followed after her mate.

Aspenkit turned to Thrushpelt as he added, stretching before standing up, "Robinwing is right. You'll understand when you're a warrior. Besides, Tigerkit seems to be in the mood to play"

"Tigerkit? Tigerkit wouldn't play with me if his life depended on it," Aspenkit stated, rolling her blue eyes at Thrushpelt's choice of words. But when she noticed where the warrior's tail was pointing and she looked in that direction, she was rather surprised to see Tigerkit staring at her from across the clearing. Aspenkit huffed, "You see that look? He looks like he wants to gut me alive like a fish"

"And I hope you don't give him a good reason to"

"I would never-!"

"-last time, you two wouldn't put an end to those insults," Thrushpelt noted, his whiskers perking up with amusement. Aspenkit felt her ears flatten and her gaze drop to the floor. He added lightly, "Make sure no one finds you both doing that again"

The tom then left, Aspenkit watched him go for a few moments and sighed. Her ears twitched as she heard the lighter footsteps of someone. Since they were lighter, she could only guess who.

"What did you need to talk about with them?" Tigerkit's growled, planting himself beside her. Aspenkit lifted her head to see his amber gaze on her, narrowed with suspicion. She rolled her eyes, purposefully looking the other way, not wanting her vision to be tainted by the mere sight of him. 

"I was just learning things"

"Battle moves?" Tigerkit questioned, excitement had entered his voice as if he was suddenly thrilled to hear something that was somewhat interesting. Aspenkit shook her head and he heard him sigh, disappointment, "Then what?"

"Just clan stuff, not that you would find it interesting"

"You're right, I don't," he snorted, shifting himself so his back was no longer to the clearing. Tigerkit made a motion with his head to a general direction, "I saw you talking to Eagleflight earlier"

"I noticed"

"I also saw him talking to Goosefeather once he was tired of talking to you," the dark kit said, amusement and mischief laced in his mews. Aspenkit felt herself fluff up with anger. Eagleflight and her had made up! Why was he claiming such things? She felt his waiting gaze but she breathed out, remembering what Thrushpelt had said. She felt displeasure radiate off Tigerkit when she made no move to confront him so continued, "They looked like they were having a very serious talk"

"Do you have anything better to do than to eavesdrop on my fathers conversations?" Aspenkit snapped, looking at him with an irritated glare. He smirked, amused by her vexed reaction. Although, she felt defensive about her father, Aspenkit wondered calmly, "Did you hear what they were saying?"

"No. They were across the clearing from me. I heard nothing," Tigerkit sighed, stretching out and Aspenkit saw how long his claws had grown - unusually long for a kit. He added, bitterly, "Your father seemed rather angry, but he has quite a reputation from that, doesn't he?"

Protective of her father, Aspenkit sprung to her feet and hissed at him, "Don't speak about him like that!"

His face broke out into a smirk, satsified he had finally hit a nerve. Aspenkit frowned and with a shake of her head, turned her back to him. Aspenkit felt his eyes on her, piercing her like claws and she shivered visibly. He growled, "At least your father is here"

Aspenkit rounded up on him angrily, staring up at him as she drew close. She watched as he leaned back, their noses close to touching. A fiery look in her eyes, "Then why are you having a go at me?", leaning back, she sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened with Pinestar but that doesn't mean I'm the one to blame"

She watched as his amber eyes narrowed and he seemed to glower at her, before turning on his paw and leaving her at the side of the clearing.

As if done deliberately on time, Sunfall appeared from the gorse tunnel and padded into camp with the medicine cat apprentice, Featherwhisker, following behind. Speckletail spoke up quickly, "What did Starclan say?"

Aspenleaf watched as the orange tom, made his way across the clearing and leapt onto Highrock. Sunfall looked down from the rock and Aspenleaf realised how well settled he seemed on there, already fit to be leader. His voice broke the silence as the keen clan listened, "Clanmates. Starclan had approved me as leader and given me nine lives"

The clan broke out into cheers and chanted his name. Aspenleaf looked amongst the cats, feeling her fur bunch up joyfully. Bluefur chanted his name enthusiastically along with her father, Eagleflight. The leader, Sunstar, spoke again, "Tawnyspots, I would like you to be my deputy"

The light grey tabby tom bowed his head, eyes settling on him, "I would be honoured, Sunstar. I will serve you well and will always be loyal to my Clan above everything"

The cats mewed the congratulations to the newly appointed deputy, no quarrels about who was appointed at all. Aspenleaf felt her ear twitch, Tawnyspots must be a good warrior.

"There is one more duty I wish to perform today as the new ThunderClan leader," the clan looked up once more to their new leader, "Rosepaw fought bravely against Riverclan and has earned her warrior name"

Poppydawn, mother of the apprentice, hurried forward and smoothed her fur. Aspenleaf felt her stomach fall, she didn't know this apprentice very well and wished she could congratulate her. Sweetpaw would also have been a new warrior today, if she remembered. The kit watched as the she-cat made her way to the centre of the clearing.

Sunstar continued, "Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rosetail. Starclan honours your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Serve your Clan well"

With murmurs of congratulations, Sunstar spoke again but Aspenkit felt her sigh and headed over to the nursery disappearing into it.

~*~

Aspenkit didn't make it far into the nursery before she heard the heavier pads of Tigerkit behind her. She gritted her teeth, why was he always here to ruin her mood? Did he have nothing better to do?

"When I become leader, everyone will be chanting my name," she heard him boast, she felt her ears flatten with annoyance. I'm sure your ego will be chanting just as much, she thought bitterly. He added from behind her, "When I'm leader, I'll make sure you'll be doing all of the boring duties"

"Whoo for me," Aspenkit grumbled, finding a spot to lie in the moss and settling herself down - back turned to him. She felt a prod against her back and she growled lightly, turning to look at the dark tabby kit," What do you want?"

"You're no fun," Tigerkit replied, narrowing his eyes at her once again. She got onto her paws and faced him, huffing with annoyance. 

"My life is no fun with you constantly trying to ruin it!" she practically yowled at him, a fierce look among her face. Tigerkit growled at her, close to baring his teeth.

"I'll show you what it's like for me to ruin your life," he muttered darkly before leaving her and lying in the nest opposite the nursery, huddling to his weaker sisters. Aspenkit glared at him before going back to lie down and fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this one is


	7. Family Loss

Aspenkit was awoken by the swift kick of a paw into the back of her head. Blinking and gritting her teeth, the little kit turned to look at the brown fur ball that lay beside her. Her anger quickly evaporated as she realised he had merely done it in his sleep.

She had never noticed that he was quite a wriggler whilst sleeping.

Twitching her ear, Aspenkit looked over to Leopardfoot and the two she-kits that were huddled beside her. Aspenkit quietly shadowed over to the three where she sat down. With blue eyes, she stared at the two kits, a bundle of grey and black that seemed to have merged into one. But the longer Aspenkit watched them, she soon noticed the lack of movement coming from the two.

There was no rise and fall of their breathing. She couldn't hear their wheezing breaths. Aspenkit hesitantly nudged her nose against Nightkit, feeling the cold fur against her nose. Her eyes widened before moving them with a paw. They surely couldn't-

"What are you doing awake?" Tigerkit yawned from behind her. From the corner of her eye, Aspenkit saw movement of the brown kit standing beside her. She felt his gaze run over her but she didn't dare take her eyes off the two silent, still kits in front of them. He added warily, sensing something was wrong, "Aspenkit?"

Aspenkit didn't reply to him, frozen on the spot and no words could be spoken in her shock. Tigerkit followed her gaze to the two kits. Like her, he stared at them before nudging them with a paw and calling their name in a whisper. Aspenkit felt the wave of anxiety and horror wash over him once the realisation set in.

"Le-Leopardfoot!" he called frantically. Leopardfoot immediately opened her eyes and tiredly climbed to her feet. Aspenkit finally turned her head to meet her foster mothers gaze. The mother quickly sensed that something was wrong and sniffed Nightkit and Mistkit.

The black queen breathed out sorrowfully, gasping out. Aspenkit stepped away as Leopardfoot nuzzled the two bodies of the kits.

Had she been right? She truly hoped not. She had never properly spoken to the two kits but it still didn't change that they were practically her sisters. 

Tigerkit had tensed up and Aspenkit couldn't quite imagine what he felt, especially considering they were in fact his sisters. She watched as his face washed over with anguish and anger. 

This was Aspenkit's first night of feeling grief.

~*~

"I'm sorry, little one," her father muttered lightly, pressing the pads of his paw lightly against her back. She remained hunched over, facing him to shield herself from the mournful wave that came from the clan. His long, thick tail remained curled around her, hiding her from any sympathetic looks.

He had been quiet most of the time. She wondered if this matter made him remember the death of her brother and mother. The loss of a family certainly took its toll on a cat.

Her ear twitched anxiously, her eyes closing as she thought about her two sisters. Although they did nowhere near look alike nor even share the same blood, Aspenkit considered them family. She couldn't imagine the anguish and pain that Tigerkit and Leopardfoot were feeling right now. Hesitantly, she glanced over her shoulder to see the gathering of cats near the nursery. 

Their heads were held low, shoulder drooped with grief. Through the furs of all the cats, Aspenkit could make out the black fur of Leopardfoot. Swiftbreeze sat by her side, whispering reassurance and sympathies in her ear. The kit turned away, burying herself in the fur of Eagleflight.

She felt his fur bunch up under her touch, obviously not used to the interaction with his kit that he had recently made amends with. But as quickly as he tensed, Eagleflight relaxed and pressed his nose against her forehead softly. The paws of another cat could be heard making their way over to them.

Aspenkit felt her ears drop naturally. The last thing she wanted was to be asked questions and given words to make her feel better. 

"Is she okay?" the voice of Thrushpelt could be heard. Aspenkit's eyes widened, she hadn't spoken to him for a while and she had missed talking to the young warrior.

Her father replied lowly, "This has been tough on her but she'll be fine"

"I can speak for myself," she interrupted, instantly regretting the slight crack in her voice. Aspenkit stepped away from the warmth of Eagleflight and turned to look at the sand-coloured tom. His green eyes were soft, obviously reflecting his mourning but he was smiling. He didn't want to bring her down with a sad face. Aspenkit felt herself smile, "I'm fine. I'm more worried about Tigerkit and Leopardfoot. Losing Nightkit and Mistkit must be hard, especially for them"

Thrushpelt nodded stiffly, his face falling ever so slightly. He looked over to the cats, some had dispersed and returned to their dens. Leopardfoot, Tigerkit and a few other cats stayed. Thrushpelt responded, "I'm sure they'll be fine"

"I hope so"

She felt the nudge of Eagleflight's paw against her as his tail unwrapped from around them. Aspenkit suddenly felt very exposed. She looked up to him in question and he spoke gently, "It's time you went back to sleep"

Aspenkit looked back to the nursery. Leopardfoot, Featherwhisker and Swiftbreeze had disappeared outside of the camp. Aspenkit wasn't quite sure why, she didn't want to know since it was obviously something to do with Mistkit and Nightkit. The only one that remained was Tigerkit, who stared silently at the camp entrance.

"Yeah, okay," Aspenkit answered her father. She looked back to Eagleflight, smiled sadly; then went running across the clearing.

The brown kit's ear flickered before he looked at her. His amber gaze turned to look at her, there was a slight hostility in them but Aspenkit could see what lay beneath: grief. He disappeared into the nursery after seeing her. Aspenkit had no choice but to follow.

When she entered the nursery, Aspenkit immediately spotted Tigerkit sitting on the other side of the den. As she came closer, she slowed down to a walk, unsure of what to say to him as she came closer. 

He spoke with a slight growl as she came closer, turning to face her, "What do you want?"

The tension in his voice cut through her and Aspenkit came to a halt. She broke the tense gaze with him, lowering her blue eyes as she replied sympathetically, "I'm sorry about your sisters"

His face fell quickly, but it left as quickly as it came. The deep sorrow and misery had been evident on his face, even if it had only been a second. He didn't reply in the same hostile voice, but he did maintain a voice of apathy, "They were your sisters too"

"No, they weren't and you're not my brother either," Aspenkit replied, hoping that wouldn't upset him even more than before. A flash of shock leapt onto his face, finding her statement unexpected. She continued, wanting to add more, "But I am your clanmate. I'm here for you if you need me"

He frowned at her, anger and annoyed at her follow-up. Tigerkit growled, "You say that like you're going to be here forever"

Pinestar leaving, Mistkit and Nightkit dying. Tigerkit had every right to mourn, be angry and explode every emotion he had on her. She wouldn't be surprised if he hated her. She had no choice but to answer him when his gaze didn't move away, "I can try"

"Yeah. I already told you that you wouldn't be falling over anything. You won't be like the rest of them," Tigerkit muttered, almost whispering the last part. Aspenkit wasn't sure what to think of that, whether it be an insult or a compliment. His face quickly twisted, his ears dropping and he quickly added, "Because if you do die, then you'll just prove that you're a bad warrior and I'll be the better one!"

Aspenkit felt like she had misheard the stammer in his voice, she didn't question it. With heavy paws and a low tail, Tigerkit climbed into the nest. 

Not wanting him to feel alone, Aspenkit joined him. Her fur met his and he tensed at the feeling, but he relaxed eventually. They were the only kits in the clan now. The nest was feeling a lot more emptier so it looks like they would need to put up with each other for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to happen at some point. I feel like it was a little soon but it does make Tigerkit's life a lot more dramatic. I also wanted to include the "I'm not your sister" bit to remove any weird incest stuff and just because it makes Aspenkit more iconic. She considers Eagleflight her father now but it doesn't stop her from loving Leopardfoot and Tigerkit.


	8. Second Queen

After their conversation that night, Tigerkit had purposefully avoided her, either that or he would glare at her. Aspenkit wasn't particularly sure what she had said which had upset him in such a way. Was it her saying that they weren't family? The loss of his sisters? Or was his hate for her just growing stronger?

Even now, across the clearing, Aspenkit could see the brown kit, who grew bigger by the day, sitting and talking to his mother. Over the days, Leopardfoot had trouble grieving over her two kits. Her face didn't seem as bright, her eyes weren't as happy as they used to be. After Pinestar left, Leopardfoot had given it her all to appear merry, but this, Mistkit and Nightkit dying, had affected her greatly.

At least she still had Tigerkit.

"Something bothering you?" her voice of her father spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. Aspenkit quickly spun her head, the tips of her ears going pink at being caught in a daydream. What had they been talking about? It wasn't often that her thoughts got the better of her like this.

Eagleflight stared at her, a smirk on his mouth as Aspenkit thought of an answer. She stammered, "I'm sorry, I don't remember what we were talking about"

The grey tabby's ear flickered, obviously he was amused by her stuttering. He responded, a chuckle sliding with his purr, "I was telling you about the code but you seemed to have your mind elsewhere"

He waved his tail in the direction of the two cats which had previously been on her mind. Aspenkit glanced over to them then back to him, her ears dropping bashfully at how obvious she had been. She stuttered, "Yes, I-I was thinking about how they were doing"

His smirk changed to a smile, he leaned forward to lick her on the forehead with affection. Aspenkit smelt his familiar minty smell come to her nose and she breathed it in quietly. When he moved back, he purred to her lightly, "I know what you mean but don't worry too much, they'll be fine"

"I keep hoping they will be," Aspenkit whispered, turning her gaze back to the two. Tigerkit glanced her way, frowning before going back to talking to Leopardfoot. With agitation, her ear flickered. She then continued to talk to her father, "What were you saying about the warrior code?"

"I can see your mind is busy right now. I'll tell you another time. You should go and play," Eagleflight spoke and Aspenkit felt annoyance begin to brew in her heart, along with embarrassment. She had missed so much important things that she would need to know in the future! 

"But I'm listening now!" she meowed, watching as he got up to walk away. He shot her a smile before heading over to two other cats who were sharing tongues near the fresh kill pile, Stormtail and Adderfang.

Aspenkit sighed. There was no one else to play with besides Tigerkit and he seemed to want to have nothing to do with her. She looked at him from across the clearing, Leopardfoot had disappeared and he was watching two apprentices, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw, play fighting.

But there was no harm in at least trying.

With a hesitant paw, Aspenkit plodded across the clearing, careful to avoid Bluefur and Snowfur's paws as they were walking. They didn't seem to notice her at all, too busy with their own heated conversation. As she grew closer, Tigerkit looked over his shoulder before looking back at Lionpaw and Goldenpaw.

"Hey Tigerkit, feel like playing mossball?" Aspenkit asked nicely as she came closer. His fur prickled up at her voice; Aspenkit stopped, unsure what else to say. Obviously, he was in no mood to play with her. She looked over his shoulder to see that the two apprentices were still play fighting. Maybe he would rather play with them. She added lightly, "Tigerkit?"

His tail bunched up, moving to wrap around himself. He didn't say anything. Aspenkit sighed once more, turning on her heel to head over to the medicine cat den. Maybe Featherwhisker could teach her a few things.

"Fine!" he meowed loudly, standing up and pushing past her. Aspenkit watched with surprise as he grabbed the lone mossball at the entrance of the nursery and walked inside. He was far too proud to even consider playing with her. Aspenkit rolled her eyes and followed him inside.

Tigerkit sat in the middle of the nursery with the mossball in his mouth. His eyes watched her carefully, his ears slightly pink and his posture slightly slouched as if he was very uncomfortable. Aspenkit couldn't exactly figure out what was wrong with him.

"Actually, I can think of something else better to do," Aspenkit spoke up. He spat out the mossball from his mouth, licking his muzzle to get rid of the bits and pieces.

After he had finished grooming himself, he glared at her and said with a tone of disgust, "You didn't bring me in here to talk about our feelings like last time, right?"

"No!" Aspenkit responded heatedly, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't enjoy a casual conversation with her. She sighed, "I just have a better idea than mossball"

"Yeah? What?" Tigerkit huffed, licking his paw showing disinterest in their conversation. Aspenkit lowered herself to the ground, taking a few steps before leaping at him. He let out a yowl as her paws collided with his chest and they rolled on the floor of the nursery. Like the very first day she had stepped out into camp, Aspenkit managed to gain the advantage and have the brown kit pinned beneath her.

"I think you would find this more fun," Aspenkit purred with amusement, her tail waving from side to side with enjoyment. His ears had gone bright red, his eyes glaring at her as he practically pouted. 

"You cheated!" he growled. Aspenkit grinned and he quickly changed their position with his size and power. He kept her pinned, smirking at seeing her under his paws. Whilst she was rather annoyed, Aspenkit couldn't help but feel happy that she was making Tigerkit happy.

She wriggled after a bit, then meowed, "You can get off me, you fat lump!"

He hopped off her, watching as she groomed herself. Tigerkit huffed, offended, "I'm not fat"

Aspenkit rolled her eyes, smirking at him as he continued to glare at her, daring her to question him. She purred playfully, "Sorry, I meant big-boned"

They continued to play fight as much as kits would. It wasn't long before Aspenkit was panting from exhaustion. Tigerkit was breathing heavily but he didn't show any signs of giving up. He was older than her though. He mocked her playfully, a smirk on his mouth, "Tired already? Ready to give up?"

"Yeah. I'm done," Aspenkit said, sitting down. Tigerkit followed her and sat down himself. They both licked themselves to get rid of the mess and moss that had covered them. Aspenkit paused, watching him then sighed, "Sometimes it's okay to talk about your feelings, Tigerkit"

"Why talk about feelings when I can just use my claws? I know I'll be too busy as the best warrior in the clan for feelings," Tigerkit said. Aspenkit rolled her eyes at him. At least he was optimistic.

Before she could say anything else, Leopardfoot, Bluefur, Snowfur and Thistleclaw entered the nursery. Aspenkit quickly scrambled to the side besides Tigerkit to the edge of the nursery as they watched the four cats. 

"What's going on?" Aspenkit asked curiously as Snowfur lay herself down on the moss, opposite Leopardfoot. Bluefur and Thistleclaw sat next to the white she-cat. It didn't go unnoticed though that the two were obviously giving each other glares and keeping space between each other. Aspenkit wasn't sure why they acting they were.

It reminded her a little of how her and Tigerkit acted.

"Snowfur will be having kits, dear," Leaoprdfoot announced softly. Tigerkit instantly bounded over, planting himself between the two warriors. Aspenkit followed curiously. Tigerkit wrinkled his nose as he caught sight of her but didn't say anything of it.

"So that means we'll have more kits to play with?" Tigerkit questioned nosily, staring at Snowfur. 

"Yes, Snowfur's kits will be another addition to the nursery," Bluefur told them. Aspenkit could hear the smile on her voice. The two sisters were very close from what Aspenkit had seen. Tigerkit seemed to grin at her reply.

Thistleclaw leaned down, nuzzling Snowfur as he purred gently, "I'm so happy"

Aspenkit sensed a hostile aura erupting from Bluefur randomly. She brought her tail close to her body to shield herself from the frosty chill that seemed to waver off the blue she-cat. Tigerkit looked over at Aspenkit, smirking, "At least I won't have to put up with you all the time now"

Bunching up with offense, Aspenkit glared back at him. His smirk only grew. Bluefur snapped, rather harshly, "There's no need to say that, Tigerkit"

"Yeah, well..."

Leopardfoot spoke up now, climbing out of her nest to take Tigerkit by the scruff. Through a muffled voice, she said, "It's about time you both went sleep anyway"

Snowfur smiled softly, then looked over to the nursery entrance, "Featherwhisker is here anyway"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerkit is a mega tsundere. Bluefur snapped at Tigerkit because she annoyed at seeing Thistleclaw lmao and because she's kind of angsty. Whitestorm is coming bois.

**Author's Note:**

> Fawnfur and Eagleflight belong to me :)


End file.
